1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to applicators for the handling and application of materials, and particularly to an applicator assembly for use in the in situ generation, preparation, mixing and application of compositions for use as coatings, sealants, adhesives, etc. The compositions can be used in many applications, including, but not limited to, roofing, coverings, and construction waterproofing applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the nature of the materials used in forming bituminous polyurethane interpenetrating elastomeric network compositions, as well as other compositions, specialized equipment is required to prepare, mix and apply the materials to form the composition. This equipment must be portable so as to allow it to be taken to the job site or any other designated area.
Various applicators and devices for preparing materials, such as asphalt, are known. However, the prior art fails to provide for an applicator system, which, in addition to preparing asphalt, also permits mixing of the asphalt with other materials to form a composition, which is created just prior to application or in situ. It is therefore to the effective resolution of the shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
A melter, mixer and applicator system for applying coating or sealing compositions, or other compositions or material(s) is provided by the present invention. The various components of the applicator system are securely attached or mounted onto a frame for ease in transportation of the system. An internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, can be mounted on the frame and provides the motive force necessary to operate many or all of the functions and components of the system.
A tank surrounded by an internal heating system is provided for melting a first material, such as asphalt. An insulated cabinet is provided and heated from heat generated by the internal heating system. The plumbing configuration for the system is disposed within the heated cabinet for mixing the material heated within the tank with an additional material fed to the plumbing configuration by a proportioner pump. The output of this mixture serves, through a heated hose, as one of the inputs to the applicator, which is preferably a plural component spray gun, though such is not considered limiting. The other input to the applicator is another material fed directly from the proportioner pump. The proportioner, preferably provides the two materials running through it in a predetermined ratio amount with respect to each other. A pre-heater assembly can be disposed within the heated cabinet for heating the material fed from the proportioner prior to its mixing with the material from the tank.
The cabinet is preferably provided with an access door to provide easy access to the interior area of the cabinet and the various components contained within.
Storage racks can be provided along the sides of the system to store or house the various hoses used with the system during transit or when the system is not in use. The vertical height of the racks can be positioned such that the fenders covering the wheels can also be used to provided support to the hoses stored within the racks.
In use, a first material is heated in the tank. Once the material has reached a sufficient temperature, a pump will begin to recirculate or draw out the liquefied material and send such material to a static mixer for mixing with a second material which has been supplied in a predetermined portion from the proportioner. The mixed material is forwarded through a heated hose as a first input to the user operated applicator (e.g. spray gun). A second input to the applicator is provided directly from proportioner in its predetermined portion. The heated hose is coupled or connected to an electrical outlet powered by a generator. Through the use of a trigger on the applicator, the operator opens a valve in the applicator, to allow the combined material from both inlets to flow through onto the desired substrate or surface. Thus, the applicator system provides a novel pumping, metering, mixing, and spraying system.
Thus, the invention discloses a melter, mixer and applicator system for applying coating or sealing compositions. An internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, is used to provide the motive force necessary to operate many or all of the components of the system. A tank surrounded by an internal heating system is provided for melting a first material, such as asphalt. An insulated cabinet is provided and heated from heat generated by the internal heating system. The plumbing configuration for the system is disposed within the heated cabinet for mixing the material heated within the tank with an additional material fed to the plumbing configuration by a proportioner pump. The output of this mixture serves, through a heated hose, as one of the inputs to the applicator, which is preferably a plural component spray gun. The other input to the applicator is another material fed directly from the proportioner pump. The proportioner, preferably provides the two materials running through it in a predetermined ratio amount with respect to each other. A pre-heater assembly can be disposed within the heated cabinet for heating the material fed from the proportioner prior to its mixing with the material from the tank.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a novel pumping, metering, mixing, and spraying system for plural material compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for preparing plural material compositions at or near the site of application.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawing.